A Bad Day
by EmilyTheRose
Summary: I guess I was just having a terrible day. Okay, worse than terrible.It had to be the worst day of my young life. Blah, and HE just had to go and make it worse...Usagi POV


Kays, OneShots are the only stories I seem to be able to do right so...yeah. First Season, before they find out about each other. Might make a sequel or continue it. Not sure yet. Determine it with reviews I suppose.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sad, ne?

* * *

"Usako! Usako!" he called out to me, his black hair matted to his head as the rain poured down on us both. I turned to his calls and let him see my face wet from the cool rain and warm, salty tears. I clasped my hands over my chest, bent over, and closed my eyes, just to make him disappear. 

"Usako," he whispered. I could feel his breath in my ear. I couldn't stop it you know. He made me look up. It wasn't my fault. He was the one who embraced me with all that love and wrapped me in his arms. I swear to God it wasn't my fault. He said it. He said that THING.

"I love you Usako..."

* * *

Okay, rewind. Go back a bit. Maybe you should hear a little more of what was happening that day so you know how weird this all was. It was an April afternoon and some showers were getting ready for the May flowers that day...

* * *

"What a day to forget my umbrella," I grumbled to myself as I used my briefcase to shield me from the rain. Oh, and I was late too. And being late, skipping breakfast was pretty much the only option. Great day so far, right? Wait, it got better. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yes, yes I did trip over my own shoe. And no, the ground wasn't slippery yet. Lucky someone was there to catch me before I crashed down face-first into the pavement.

The part that was unlucky was who caught me.

"Odango, how do you always end up tripping all over yourself?" I looked up to find a pair of sapphire eyes staring at me.

"Mamoru, how do you always end up where I am? Do stalk me or something?" I scrambled to my feet and out of his strong arms. His muscular, strong arms...

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just on my way to work," he said flatly as he picked his umbrella up.

"Oh no! I have to go!" I screamed as I picked up my briefcase and made an even madder dash to the school than usual.

* * *

I flung the door to classroom 204 open with more force than necissary. Haruna Sensei looked at me like I had just killed a cat or something. That's when I saw what she was doing. She was in the middle of reading a passage to the class. I was at least fifteen minutes late. Mamoru had held me up to long. 

I hung my head and solemnly apologized to my disappointed teacher and took my seat. A poke came from behind me and I turned around while Haruna was writing on the board.

"Usagi-chan, why were you so late?" my friend Makoto asked, concerned. I sighed and shook my head causing a little rain water from my sopping hair to spray the guy next to me.

"It was that guy I told you about. I tripped, and of course it was just my luck he caught me, and then he started to make fun of me and made me late!" I whispered back angrily.

"Miss Tsukino!" Haruna seethed at me from the front of the room. "How much trouble are you trying to get in today?" I winced and mumbled something like sorry.

She rubbed her temples. "I don't know what to do with you. Oh wait, yes I do. Extended detention today Miss Tsukino." My jaw must've dropped or something because she added, "Yes, EXTENDED. Now come up and solve this problem. You should have done it for homework."

I bit my lip and scratched my head. "We had homework?"

"Haruna Sensei? USAGI!" someone shouted from the front row. "YOU KILLED HARUNA SENSEI!"

Everyone apparently found this fascinating and went up to see our teacher sprawled on the floor, doing this kind of twitching thing. Personally, I thought she was over-reacting. You know, with the whole fainting thing.

* * *

Detention hadn't been any fun at all. Not that it was usually but now there was a kid who thought it was the funniest thing in the world to throw paper at me. And then eraser shavings. And then I could have sworn I felt a pencil once but I had stopped caring. Of course, coming out it was raining again. Or maybe it never stopped. Either way, more not fun-ness. 

Have you ever noticed how many stairs Rei's temple has? Well, you do when it's raining and you're in a hurry. Let me just tell you now, there's a lot. When I got to the top you have no idea how relieved I was that I didn't trip or something on the way up.

"ODANGO!" a violet eyed, short tempered priestess yelled at me from the front door. Gah, I must have been later than I thought. Her face wasn't red so much anymore as a delicate shade of crimson. Which meant she was ANGRY, you know, if you didn't catch that.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" I called out as I ran up to her. "I-I had to-"

"Usagi! You missed the entire meeting. Everyone went home fifteen minutes ago. Why do you have to be such a flake? How can you lead the senshi if you can't even get your act together? And for God's sake carry an umbrella," she said shutting the door in my face. I was glad it was raining so no one could se me crying.

Rei wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. But wasn't she right? It was my fault that I got the detention and she got up late this morning. I made Haruna Sensei angry, ditched my friends like I always seemed to do, and made so many stupid mistakes. It hurt to hear it but it was true. I'd probably end up killing all my friends.

I slowly walked down the stairs again, going the way I came. I knew my mother would be worried but when I got home and she asked where I was I knew I would only disappoint her. On the last stair I tripped and guess who caught me before I fell?

I stiffened and pushed him away. "Mamoru, please, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." I walked away, stalking past him, trying to get away.

"Odango, you _never_ seem to be in a good mood. Are you just always in a odious mood?" he said, smiling in spite of what he said. I kept on walking, but then I paused and turned around to face him. My eyes were cold and I knew they were. Why shouldn't they be? I hated him. I hated him and he hated me. That's how it was.

"Don't talk to me!" I screamed and then I turned back around and ran. Why did he have to hate me like that? If you want to know the truth no matter how much I said I couldn't stand him, I've always wanted to stand by him. I loved Mamoru Chiba and I hated him for making me that way.

"Usako! Usako!" he called out to me, his black hair matted to his head as the rain poured down on us both. I turned to his calls, for who knows why, and let him see my face wet from the cool rain and warm, salty tears. I clasped my hands over my chest, bent over, and closed my eyes, just to make him disappear. I wanted to make him go away so I could be better again.

"Usako," he whispered. I could feel his breath in my ear. I couldn't stop it you know. He made me look up. It wasn't my fault. He was the one who embraced me with all that love and wrapped me in his arms. I swear to God it wasn't my fault. He said it. He said that THING.

"I love you Usako..." It made me cry harder but I laughed. I laughed and I buried my face in his chest.

"Mamo-chan, I love you too," I said crying and almost hiccupping. Anyone who would have seen might have pointed or stared but that's okay. It was all okay.

That had to have been the **best** day of my life.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. I know I need to improve and I wanna know how to. Thankies! 


End file.
